Babying A Teenager Can Be Dangerous
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Akiteru babies Bokuto thinking that hes harmless and disinterested in sex but Bokuto soon proves to the elder Tsukishima that he's completely wrong. Implied KuroTsukki


Babying A Teenager Can Be Dangerous

A/N: I'm back with an Akiteru ship requested by Kimmy Cakes, I left the seme as a surprise to all parties so I hope you like the ship and the fanfic. It seems I'm writing all the rare pairs these days! Prompt is completely down to the amazing Nina3491 honestly can't thank her enough! Please R&R!

Akiteru's POV

Kei had been hanging out with some new friends of his shockingly he even brought them over to the house a few times. I really took a shining to the pair especially his silver haired friend Bokuto, I was very fond of his childish personality. It's just so cute how he can go from being a hyperactive four year old to a cry baby then back to a hyperactive four year old again as such I was under the impression that he was a child stuck in a young man's body.

I just couldn't stop myself from babying and pampering him his friend, Akaashi, had noticed this and pulled me aside one day. He told me that I shouldn't pamper and baby him so much or I'll end up spoiling him. He also said that he didn't want to bother me with having to put up with him however I told him that I don't mind and continued to spoil the handsome boy.

Bokuto's POV

I'd ended up falling for the older man due to all his spoiling of me, Akaashi knew it was going to happen and I knew he'd tried to warn him about it as he also knew that eventually my hormones will eventually control me and I'd just the innocent man.

After we'd gotten to know each other a lot more the adorable honey blonde was dropping his guard around me more and more, he'll walk around in his boxers when I'm there or he'll step out from the shower in nothing but a towel wrapped around his wet body. This was things that hadn't gone unnoticed by me in the slightest I'd now gotten a look at the older man's supple and ripe body and so I was constantly asking Akaashi if the sexual attraction was mutual because I mean cause why else would he walk around practically naked in front of me? He's got to be tempting me, right? However Akaashi insists that, that is most definitely not the case Akiteru is just a clueless and oblivious person.

However one day when we were watching a movie at the Tsukishima household all hell breaks loose when Akiteru returns home carrying a box full of cookies. "Where did you get them from brother?" Tsukishima asked a brow raised in question.

Akiteru smiles as he hands the cookies to Akaashi "a very cute girl in my class confessed to me today, she baked all these cookies just for me, I'm actually going on a date with her in a few hours so I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready. Enjoy the cookies boys," he told us happily.

I of course didn't take the news so well I'm not going to let some chick steal my beautiful older man, I won't let her have him and as such I marched right up to Akiteru's room and into this bathroom to surprise him in the shower. It was obvious that he was under the impression that I was sweet and innocent someone who's not interested in sex but he was very wrong and I was determined to show him that. I stripped and stepped into the shower pressing my naked and muscular body against his back. He turns to look at me shock and surprise clear on his face "what are you doing, Bokuto..?" he asked.

In that moment my eyes changed they aren't their usual innocent and bright eyes that he was used to instead they turn mischievous and dark. My smile is now more of a smirk, he was about to get a lesson in just how wrong he has been all this time about me. I leaned in a little further now so I could whisper huskily in his ear "I'm going to show you just how wrongly you've judged me all this time and just how much I've fallen for you," I told him before nipping roughly at his ear lobe.

His eyes went wide and he was about to push me away from him but before he could I reached around him grabbing his dick, I gave it a light squeeze to the sensitive organ as I rubbed my already erect cock against his arse letting him feel how ready I was to fuck his brains out. All thought of pushing me away seemed to vanish as he moaned when I started to pump his cock. Despite my change in attitude I still didn't want to hurt him I wanted him to thoroughly enjoy himself so much so that sex would be ruined for him unless it was me who was fucking him.

I soon made him a moaning mess as I brought my free hand up to fondle his chest paying special attention to his nipples. I smirked and placed kisses over his neck and shoulder occasionally nipping, I made sure to bite down on a visible spot sucking on it enough to leave a big red mark that would definitely bruise.

The more he moaned the more I wanted to fuck him then and there but I knew I had to be gentle. I took a deep breath before bending him over with his hands on the wall to steady him "this might be a little uncomfortable for you but it needs to be done if I don't want to hurt you," I warned him. He was completely lost and unsure exactly what I was going to do to him, I brought my fingers to his entrance trailing one around his puckered hole before slipping it in past his tight rings of muscles. He shifted a little as it went in a small grunt escaping his lips, I nuzzled into his neck as I started to thrust my finger into him.

When he had relaxed enough with just one finger I added the second finger which had him gasping in slight discomfort. I started to scissor them stretching him for what was to come at the same time I used my free hand to pinch, roll and rub at his sensitive nub drawing out even more moans and successfully distracting him from what was going on in his ass. Soon I added the third and final finger to which he let out a small cry of pain at the stretch.

I leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips as it was all I could reach it was a silent apology for causing him pain. I then decided to trail kisses down his back stopping every so often to leave little red marks in their wake which once again earned me light moans and groans from the beautiful honey blonde. "Everything about you is so beautiful Akiteru…" I told as I watched how his back arched every so often.

Not happy with how little he was moaning now as he bit his lip I changed the angle of my fingers until I found that sweet spot buried deep inside him which practically had him screaming in surprise and pleasure. I smirked more at this wanting to hear even more of his lewd moans I continued to thrust my fingers into that spot. When he started to push back against my fingers with that lewd expression on his face I promptly removed them gaining me a rather loud whine from the loss. I chuckled at this leaning over him once more this time actually catching those beautiful rosy lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

He returned the kiss now as I took advantage of the distraction to quickly line myself up with his entrance and thrust in balls deep. His eyes widened as he cried out in pain, I placed a loving kiss to those gorgeous lips of his before rubbing his erection a little to once again distract him from the pain. I waited till he had given me the okay to move once more, pulling almost all the way out so only the tip remained inside before thrusting all the way back in making sure to angle my thrusts towards his prostate hitting it with expert accuracy. Each thrust had him crying out more and more with incredibly lewd noises which served to turn me on more and more which in turn caused my thrusts to get faster and harder into him. "F-fuck…Akiteru…you're so tight..!" I moaned out loudly watching as his back arched violently at all the pleasure he was feeling his head resting on the wall.

I watched as he tried to talk but his voice wouldn't work which I found absolutely adorable just like the man himself. "B-Bokuto…" he moaned out eventually "I-I can't…going to c-cum..!" he screamed out at a particularly sharp thrust and just like that he came hard over the walls to which the shower washed away all evidence of what we were doing. His walls tightened around my erection now causing me to cum hard while burying myself deeper inside him his walls massaging the sensitive flesh milking me of my semen. We remained like that for a few minutes both of us being too tired to move right away, it was during this rest that I noticed the sound on the TV had gone up so loud that we could hear it up here we must have been so loud that Akaashi turned it up so that Tsukishima wouldn't have to hear his big brother moaning and screaming as he was pounded up the arse by his friend.

I couldn't help but snicker a little at that thought this was something that I wasn't going to let just end here not if I could help it. I pulled out of him now watching as he turned around and practically slid down the wall as if his legs couldn't hold him up any longer. I sat down in front of him lifting his chin up so he was looking at me "Akiteru, I love you I hope that you can learn to love me too. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, your happiness means more to me than anything else…" I told him seriously the water still cascading down around and on us.

His cheeks were dark red in embarrassment and he couldn't help but look away from me "I think I've always loved you subconsciously…I just didn't realise it until now…it didn't feel disgusting when you touched me…" he said softly completely embarrassed by this but I couldn't help but grin happily.

I made him look at me once more "I love you and you love me so will you be mine?" I asked now feeling incredibly giddy at the possibility of having the man of my dreams who'd been the object of my affection for so long now. He nodded shyly in response and that was all I needed I dived in and pressed a loving kiss to those beautiful lips of his to which he returned. When we parted for air I couldn't help but stare at him "Akiteru…you're so beautiful…absolutely gorgeous, every single part of you is beautiful," I told him making his cheeks flare up once more. I chuckled at just how adorable he could be "I'll clean you up and help you to your room you're going to need to rest," I told him now moving to grab the nearest hand towel wetting it I cleaned him I then turned the shower off stepping out I grabbed two towels one for me that I wrapped around my waist then wrapped the other around Akiteru before lifting him up bridal style and heading back to his room where I sat him down and dried him off before drying myself.

Once we were dressed I bent down and kissed his lip before heading towards the door knowing that if I didn't go back down soon Tsukishima would get suspicious and come up looking for us and that wasn't the way I wanted him to find out about us. However before I got to the door I was stopped by Akiteru "wait Bokuto, I can't just lay here I'll come down and sit with you guys instead," he said struggling to get up. I rushed back to his side helping him up and letting him lean on me as we headed downstairs.

However I hadn't thought on what to say to Tsukishima about how his brother couldn't walk so when we got back to the living room getting a weird look from Tsukishima I wasn't ready for his question "brother what's wrong?" Akaashi snickered a little clearly knowing exactly why he was unable to walk.

Akiteru laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck "well you see I slipped in the shower and Bokuto helped me out…" he lied with a nervous chuckle "I'm going to join you guys today if you don't mind," he added trying to change the subject. Once more Tsukishima gave him a weird look which at first neither us could understand then it hit us simultaneously that he was meant to be going on a date. "Oh the date…well I'm not feeling up to it and besides the situation as changed somewhat…" he said with another nervous laugh.

Tsukishima gave the pair of us a suspicious look but said nothing more as I helped Akiteru onto the couch before seating myself between him and Akaashi. Akaashi gave me a knowing look clearly having worked everything out which made me flush a little. As we watched TV Akiteru started to lean against me resting his head on my shoulder to which I unconsciously pressed a kiss to the top of his head which didn't go unnoticed by the other people in the room. "What exactly is going on with you guys?" Tsukishima asked now standing up so he could see us directly.

I looked over at him unsure of what we were meant to say but before I could say or do anything Akiteru beat me to it "well you see while we were upstairs things happened and we started dating…" he told him honestly clearly not wanting to lie to his baby brother which I couldn't blame him but we had no idea how Tsukishima was going to take it. He looked from his brother to me and then back again.

"You're dating?!" he asked clearly not quite okay with it but he didn't kick me out which was something. "Brother are you nuts?! He's still in high school!" he almost screamed. Before looking over at Akaashi "don't you have anything to say about this?!" he asked incredulously.

Akaashi quirked a brow at this "no, I already knew how Bokuto felt about your brother and if Akiteru returns his feelings and wants to try things with him they have my blessing, love is love Tsukishima you can't pick and choose who you fall for just like you and Kuroo," he told him with a smirk.

This was news to me and I was about to flip a shit as I jumped off the couch "wait, wait, WAIT! You're dating Kuroo?! How comes neither of you told me?! My own bro didn't tell me about this oh I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" I grumbled upset that they hadn't trusted me enough to tell me.

Tsukishima was a blushing mess as he looked away now, when I looked back at Akiteru his eyes were trained on his brother a soft and sweet expression on his lips at seeing his feelings on his face for what was probably the first time ever. "Brother now isn't the time for us to continue this chat but I suggest when we are alone we sit down and talk about this hmm?" he asked now and the taller Tsukishima sat down once more his face still a deep shade of red, the rest of the night was uneventful.

The End

A/N: and it's done! Oh my it took me way longer than I initially thought but at least it's finally done I do hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot I think it's a super duper cute ship and honestly who wouldn't fall for the adorable eldest Tsukishima bro?! I'll be writing the Kuroo prompt next his Uke I will keep as a surprise too.


End file.
